el clan kinomoto
by Kanna-sagara
Summary: Sakura regresa de un viaje a inglaterra para encontrarse con varias sorpresas, es una historia de magia algo diferente a la serie, porfa dejen reviews y tenganme paciencia, cada ves voy mejorando
1. Default Chapter

17- noviembre- 03  
  
hola, este es mi primer fic y espero ke les guste antes de empezar me gustaria aclarar unas cosas, en este fic sakura no conoce a li pero si recolecto las cartas, conoce a eriol porque se va a estudiar a inglaterra y su familia tiene magia ademas de ser parte del clan kinomoto (lo se esta demaciado usado lo de los clanes pero fue una idea que me agrado meter, si tienen una mejor idea para el nmbre del clan manden un review y me dicen sus ideas) y sakura aprende a usar la magia oxidental y oriental. ( )= a comentarios de mi persona ((( =cambio de escena " "=pensamientos &&&&&&&&&&& flash back&&&&&&&&&&&&&&  
  
(esto ya todo el mundo lo sabe asi que no es necesario ponerlo e3n todos los capitulos pero ccs no es mio si no de clamp)  
  
Era un sabado por la mañana, el clima era perfecto, ni mucho calor ni mucho frio, en el aeropuerto estaba esperando 2 personas, una joven y su acompañante, la joven parecia estar muy desesperada pero el muchacho estaba muy tranquilo, demaciado a decir verdad, su sonrisa era su mayor caracteristica su nombre era Yukito(ya todos sabemos como era Yukito asi que no lo voy a describir) y a diferencia de su otra personalidad era muy alegre, la muchacha era muy amable y casi siempre estaba contenta pero en estos momentos estaba demaciado desesperada. ¿porque no llegan?, me muero de ganas por verlos- calma Sakura, ya pronto llegaran no te preocupes esque ya pasaron 5 años desde que me fui y no los he vuelto a ver, y si no me reconocieron y se fueron o..... - decia imaginandose cosas la pobre Sakura. pero cuando estaba imaginandose las peores cosas escucho que alguien la llamaba ¡PAPA QUE ALEGRIA! pero que no venia mi hermano por mi- dijo mientras abrazaba a su padre hola hija, buenas tardes joven Yukito buenas tardes señor Kinomoto hija, Touya no pude venir porque tenia nos asuntos pendientes que arreglar, ahora porque no vamos por sus maletas porque veo que aun no van por ellas claro pero padre una pregunta mas, veremos a Touya hoy si no te preocupes,el esta en casa esta bien entoncs vamos- decia la chica mientra ivan por sus maletas, Sakura tenia 17 años su pelo era castaño y algo largo, por ser hija del jefe de uno de los clanes mas importantes de japon Sakura debia contar con una escolta, en este caso era Yukito pero frente al consilio o el clanera yue siempre y cuando fueran personas con magia o que supieran de yue. se dirigieron por sus maleas mientras Sakura les hablaba de que habia hecho y de cómo le habia ido, lo que era muy notable es que Sakura habia aumentado considerablemente que sakura y Yue por ser una criatura magica habia podido aprender a usar magia claro que todavia dependia de Sakura, agarraron el equipaje de los jovenes y se dirigieron a auto. papá donde esta Kero, pense que vendria con ustedes no Sakura, Kero se tuvo que quedar en casa oh, pense que vendria pues hace dos años que no lo veo -dijo Sakura recordando  
  
&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&& FLASHBACK&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&  
  
KERO QUE ES LO QUE HICISTE Sakurita, lo siento Kero te comiste todos lo postres de a reunion de hoy, que vamos a hacer en dos horas no podremos remplasar todos los postres pero Sakura puedes usar a dulce no kero sabes que mientras este aquí no puedo usar las cartas, Eriol ha sido muy bueno aceptando que nos quedemos en su casa y nos a ayudado con la magia pero siempre haces una tonteria que lo arruina todo - Sakura empezo a desir esto masl lento, como si no quiciera- Kero lo siento mucho pero tendre que mandarte a casa no Sakura yo quiero esar con tigo, porfabor no me mandes a casa me portare bien lo prometo no Kero, siempre me prometes portarte bien y nunca lo cumples, tendrr que haerlo , talves si te portas bien vuelvas en un mes o mas tiempo pero solo si te portas bien esta bien Sakurita- dijo Kero agachando su cabecita, deberas habia echado todo a perder esa ves  
  
&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&FIN DEL FLASHBACK&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&& no te preocupes ya lo veras tambien en la casa - le respondio Yukito. y asi los tres se fueron en el carro junto con los guardaespaldas de su padre, mientras iban en el carro Fujitaka (no se si haci se escribe la verdad asi que si ven algo mal manden un review y diganme, tambien acepto ideas y dinero tambien $_$)puso una cara seria y empezo a comentar con su hija. Sakura tengo algo que decirte que es muy impoirtante que pasa papa bueno como sabras el consejo quiere cambiar al jefe del clan pero papa, porque eso no es justo ¿por qué lo hacen? bueno Sakura esque en el clan hay una persona con mayor poder magico que yo y quien va a ser entonces- yukito estaba divertido ante la situacion, Sakura era bastante distraida a veces mientras que Fujitaka solo tenia una gota enorme en su cabeza Sakura el nuevo jefe del clan sera nombrado el proximo sabado y seras tu ¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡QUE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! si Sakura, tu seras la nueva jefa.  
  
((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((( nada puede salir mal entendido- decia un hombre muy impaciente tranquilo todo saldra bien falta 1 hora, lo tendremos todo preparado- le respondia una voz bastante divertida por la forma en que hablaba el joven yo la apoyo, falta mucho y si te estresas solo nos estresaras a nosotras y saldra mal SOBRE MI CADAVER todo tiene que estar bien, si algo sale mal lo recordaran toda su vida entendido ya te dijimos que te calmes mira ya terminamos y lo que falta no es necesario todavia y lo traeran los demas, ya somos todos y ya solo falta esperar a que....- lapobre chica no pudo terminar por los tremendos gritos que daba el muchacho acomodense, llegaron antes de lo esperado, diablos esto no esta bienvamos todos a sus lugares, esto tiene que estar bien hecho, no habra otra oortunidad- decia mienras se acomodaba y esperaba la señal que le diria que podia comensar  
(((((((((((((((((((((((((((((  
-Sakura ya llegamos porque no te adelantas mientras nosotros vajamos las  
cosas, has de estar cansada y quieres descansar ver tu hermano o me  
equivoco gracias, yo me adelanto, me gustaria descansar y tomar una ducha- dijo mientras se dirijia a la puerta y sacaba sus llaves, pero algo le decia que algo iba a pasar, era extraño, sentia demaciadas precencias descnocidas pero aun asi saco sus llaves y al abrir la puerta algo la impacto totalmente ¡!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!BIENVENIDA¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡- todos saltaron y corrieron a abrazarr a Sakura mienras le lansaban confeti y demas cosas, pero Sakura estaba en completo estado de shok, ella no se lo esperaba y fue un gran susto hasta que escucho una vos muy familiar Sakura como estas, que bueno que ya llegaste - decia mientras abrazaba a Sakura y ella reaccionaba TOUYA como estas te extrañe tanto y Tomoyo, Chiharu, Naoko, Rica, Yamasaki, todos estan aquí, hace tanto tiempo que no los veia. Sakura entro y despues le siguieron los demas (su papa y Yukito ovio)  
la fiesta se extendio hasta noche y ya cuando porfin se fueron todos  
Yukito se transformo para que pudieran seguir hablando sobre el cargo de  
Sakura, Sakura a sabes que tendras que ser presentada y tomar tu cargo la proxima semana verdad- le dijo Touya si hermano pero que tiene que ver bueno Sakura toda esta semana tendras que entrenar y estudiar muy duro ara que estes lista que tan duro - pregunto asustada Sakura bueno tendras que levantarte temprano y acostarte tarde, estudiar y entrenar pero sobre todo estudias pues has entrenado esos 5 años- asi siguio la conversacion hasta que porfin Sakura se fue a su cuarto, a pesar de ser sabado aldia siguinte empesaria su entrenamiento pues tenia que estar listo pero aun asi al llegar Kero la recibio muy alegre y asi siguio conversando con el hasta que cayo rendida y se durmio.  
  
bueno este fue el primer capitulo espero que les haya gustado y pronto sabran mas sobre la historia, como ya sabenesta historia es diferente pero si se parece a alguna lo siento pero no fue mi intenciondespues de todo no he leido todas la historias de fanfiction, solo les pido paciencia, pronto subire el proximo capitulo y porfa dejen reviews, si no pueden entonces mandenme un mensaje a adrivacu@hotmail.com donde me manden sus ideas y me digan si no pudieron mandar el review bueno hasta muy pronto. 


	2. capitulo dos

29 noviembre 2003  
  
Hola yo aquí de nuevo con otro capitulo de mi historia de mi historia. y créanme no ha sido fácil subirlo, les juro que he escrito esta historia 10 veces y siempre pasaba algo y no podía subirla, se trabo mi maquina tres  
veces, cuando ya llevaba como tres paginas se borro el archivo o no se gravo, en otra ocasión me sacaron de la computadora y no salvaron lo que tenia hecho y total, porfin pude escribirla, bueno ya no los molesto mas y  
aquí va mi historia.  
  
Sakura se había levantado muy cansada, después de todo su fiesta se había  
acabado muy tarde, pero esto era una exageración, los ancianos de su consejo habían querido que estuviera puntual a las 6 am, había escuchado que los del consejo eran muy estrictos (n/a cuando diga consejo me refiero a los ancianos del clan) pero eso era una exageración, bueno aveces lograba conprenderlos un poco, ella pronto seria su nueva jefa y el anuncio seria en 1 semana y aunque ella no tomaría las decisiones sola hasta cumplir la mayoría de edad, tenía que entrenar duro para poder tener orgulloso a su  
clan.  
  
La mañana aun estaba oscura pero Sakura no iba sola, Yukito iba con ella, como era algo así como su guarda espaldas, la acompañaba a donde fuera ya sea como Yue o como Yukito. iban en dirección al centro de reuniones del clan (como ya sabemos el clan Kinomoto ) tenia que saber como iba a estar  
acomodado su horario toda la semana y tenían que probarle todas las  
medidas, se preguntaran para que pues como ahora iba a ser la jefa  
necesitaba un traje nuevo así que le tendrían que preparar el traje de  
batalla y el traje de reuniones y como siempre su amiga Tomoyo había logrado que le dieran el permiso para diseñar todos los trajes de Sakura,  
Tomoyo era la mejor amiga de Sakura, se habían conocido en la primaria,  
ella también tenia poderes pero mas débiles ya que no le gustaba mucho entrenarlos, en cuanto al clan bueno la familia de Tomoyo era una de las  
familias aliadas al clan así como la familia Takashi (no se como se escriba, solo se que es el apeido de Yamasaki y tampoco se si se escribe así, si alguien sabe porfa mande un review y dígame) y otras mas pero ella no las sabia todas, esa era otra razón de su entrenamiento, debía saber que familias estaban asociadas, y con que clanes tenían acuerdos pero eso ya lo  
vería después.  
  
Sakura iba tan sumisa en sus asuntos que no se dio cuenta cuando llego,  
  
Yukito - Sakura, ya llegamos- le había dicho pero parecía que ella no lo  
escuchaba así que lo intento varias veces pero no lograba captar su  
atención hasta que decidió zarandearla  
  
Sakura - Yukito, que pasa- le preguntó sin darse cuenta de lo que pasaba  
  
Yukito - bueno Sakura esque ya llegamos y por mas que te hablo tu no  
reaccionas  
  
Sakura -Yukito, estoy muy nerviosa, que tal si no les agrado, o si hago algo mal y ellos se arrepienten  
  
Yukito- no te preocupes Sakura, les vas a agradar, además eres la  
integrante del clan mas fuerte, ellos te necesitan  
  
Sakura - deberas cres eso Yukito gracias  
  
Yukito - si Sakura  
  
así los dos siguieron caminando por los pasillos, Sakura podía sentir la presencias de los ancianos y demás personas que estaban allí. ella y Yukito se dirigieron al salón donde les esperaban, a Sakura se le fue deciendo que haría durante toda esa semana, el ultimo día seria únicamente para ensayar la presentación, los demás días, estudiaría y entrenaría, la parte teórica sería impartida por los profesores Terada y Mizuki y la parte física por el  
profesor Massaki. Así Sakura inicio su primer día de entrenamiento y se dio cuenta que no era  
tan fácil, en el descanso para comer, ya estaba tan cansada, pero ella  
tenia que aguantar.  
  
Sakura - hay Yue estoy tan cansada, llevo todo la mañana estudiando, tengo que aprenderme tantas cosas y luego las ultimas horas son de entrenamiento, aunque no creo que el entrenamiento sea tan pesado- claro, eso creía ella,  
pero no tenia la menor idea de lo que iba a sufr..... digo pasar.  
  
Yue - vamos Sakura solo es una semana y después el peso bajara- el y su  
típica seriedad aunque no tenia idea de que el también entrenaría con  
Sakura.  
  
Sakura - lo se Yue pero esque sabes que nunca me he podido concentrar tan  
bien en las clases, solo espero no quedarme dormida  
  
Yue solo puso una cara mas seria que la que ya tiene lo que hizo que Sakura  
reaccionara  
  
Sakura - no te preocupes Yue no me voy a dormir jeje- Sakura tenia una  
inmensa gota en la cabeza.  
  
Yue - esta bien, ahora que quieres comer.  
  
Sakura - mi papa dijo que nos iba a traer la comida, vamos por ella te  
parece ????  
  
Yue - esta bien vamos- así los dos se dirigieron por la comida, Fujitaka los había invitado a comer con él porque Touya no podía acompañarlo y no  
quería comer solo, cuando todos terminaron de comer Sakura y Yue se dirigieron hacia el gimnasio y entrenaron toda la tarde, la suerte era que su padre se había ofrecido a llevarlos porque la verdad Sakura y Yue (si aunque no me lo crean también Yue) estaban demasiado cansados, y ellos que pensaban que iba ser lo mas fácil, Sakura estaba tan adolorida que no sabia como le haría el día siguiente para levantarse pero en cuanto llego a su casa, se dio un baño y en cuanto se acostó en su cama se quedo dormida a l igual que Yukito. haci paso toda la semana, mientras pasaban los días era menos pesado para los dos, ya solo quedaba un día para la practica y luego  
la presentación, en ese momento estaban Tomoyo, Touya, Yue, Sakura y su papa cenando en casa de Sakura, Tomoyo había ido para enseñarle los trajes a Sakura y que se los probara, estaban muy bonitos, el de batalla era un  
short licra al cuerpo, encima de la licra, tenia una falda pero era un  
estilo diferente, la tela era algo transparente y era abierta hasta arriba por los costados (de esas que se abren y la tele se mete por entre las piernas y queda toda la pierna descubierta, espero que comprendan como) y un top que le llegaba hasta el abdomen sin manga y pegado, en el top tenia estampado un ying yang (cuestión de decoración, si no les agrada  
manden ideas para un nuevo traje de batalla ok) en cuanto al traje de  
reuniones era mas sencillo, era un simple vestido que caía con mucha naturalidad también sin manga, liso que le llegaba hasta los talones (y los  
zapatos, los dejare a su imaginación)bueno en cuanto a la cena, todos estaban muy felices, pues pronto Sakura tomaría el puesto pero esta estaba muy nerviosa, toda la cena se la pasaron hablando de las cosas que harían para celebrar, así paso la cena, se había hecho tarde así que Sakura Había invitado a Tomoyo a quedarse a dormir, y así todos se fueron a acostar pues  
todos tendrían que estar temprano en el ensayo.  
  
Al día siguiente, todos se levantaron temprano, Sakura y Tomoyo se arreglaron, mientras que Yukito y Touya preparaban el desayuno y Fujitaka se arreglaba, todos bajaron muy apurados y desayunaron rápido, en cuanto  
terminaron se subieron al auto (no me pregunten como le hicieron para caber) y así se dirigieron al concilio. Ya cuando llegaron, varias personas  
ya estaba ahí los ancianos y decoradores, entraron al salón y estaba precioso, lo habían decorado muy bonito, y así iniciaron el ensayo, Sakura fue presentada ante un publico imaginario y así todos siguieron ensayando, a Sakura la ponían en tantas poses y de tantas maneras que ya no sabia que debía hacer, todo en su cabeza daba vueltas y sin quitar los nervios que sentía, lo bueno es que todo termino pronto, Tomoyo había mandado llamar a  
que la recogieran ahí mientras que los demás se alistaban para irse, ya cuando llegaron a casa, Sakura siguió entrenando en su habitación, ceno,  
se dio un baño y se acostó a dormir.  
  
Estaba tan nerviosa que no podía dormir, extrañaba a Eriol, después de todo había estado con el 5 años, él la había entrenado y la había recibido en su casa y ahora estaba feliz de ver a su familia pero aun así extrañaba a los amigos que tenia en Inglaterra. y así recordando lo que había vivido se durmió.  
  
Kero - Sakurita levántate se te ve a hacer tarde  
  
Sakura - Kero déjame dormir, es muy temprano  
  
Kero - pero Sakurita, son las 10 de la mañana  
  
Sakura - ¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡ QUE LAS DIEZ DE LA MAÑANA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! - Sakura se había levantado de golpe y se arrepintió de eso en un rato ya tenia un gran mareo (no les ha pasado que se levantan muy rápido y se marean) ella se levanto lo mas rápido que pudo y se alisto, se puso su traje de reuniones, se peino y salió corriendo a la cocina, donde estaban su papa y los demás comiendo, Sakura saludo a todos, incluso a su mamá en el retrato y desayuno aprisa, en un rato mas ya iban todos apurados para llagar a tiempo.  
  
Ya cuando llegaron, Tomoyo salió a prisa para peinar a Sakura de acuerdo a la ocasión, mientras que Yue las seguía y los demás iban a ocupar sus lugares en el podio (se preguntaran porque peinarla si ella ya lo había hecho, pero ya saben como aveces es de rara Tomoyo así que bueno ustedes comprenden no?) así la ceremonia empezó y se presento a Sakura, esta estaba muy nerviosa porque había mucha gente y quería que todo saliera bien si no pondría en ridículo a su familia y al clan. La presentación acabo y siguió la fiesta, la gente joven se divertía bailando o charlando con otros de su edad mientras que los mayores platicaban en la mesas.  
  
¿? - hola Sakura, muchas felicidades - alguien había llegado con Sakura y hablaban muy animadamente, hasta que mucha gente se empezó a amontonar ahí y Sakura se sintió incomoda así que se disculpo y se fue a otro lugar mas calmado pero por lo visto toda la gente quería hablar con ella.  
  
¿? - felicidades Sakura  
  
Sakura - muchas gracias, disculpa pero ¿te conozco?  
  
¿? - no lo creo pero yo a ti si, soy Li Syoran (si se escribe así ????)  
  
Sakura - mucho gusto, me imagino que eres del clan Li  
  
Syoran - si, así es y dime, tienes pareja - el muchacho sonreía muy pícaramente pero claro con lo distraída que es Sakura como se iba a dar cuenta  
  
Sakura - no pero porque la pregunta - Sakura como siempre le sonreía amablemente  
  
Syoran - o nada mas - y así siguió la conversación hasta que...  
  
¿? - ALÉJATE DE MI HERMANA TIPITO - por lo visto Touya estaba bastante enojado con que Syoran estuviera con su hermana, y así empezó una guerra de miradas,  
  
Sakura - hermano solo estamos conversando un poco, no tienes que molestarse así  
  
Touya - ¬.¬* no me importa que solo estén conversando, no te quiero ver cerca de mi hermana  
  
Yue - Touya tranquilízate, que no le ibas a decir algo a Sakura - Yue había llegado en el momento mas indicado, si no hubiera empezado una lucha  
  
Touya - tienes razón, Sakura hay alguien que quiere hablar con tigo  
  
Sakura - quien hermano  
  
Touya - bueno me pidió que no te dijera quien es, ven sígueme - le dijo mientras jalaba a Sakura y le dirigía miradas feroces a Syoran.  
  
Syoran - bien Sakura fue un gusto en conocerte nos vemos después - a Syoran parecía no importarle lo que hacia el hermano de Sakura  
  
Sakura - claro adiós - decía Sakura mientras era jalada por su hermano y Yue los seguía.  
  
¿? - quien soy - la vos le era muy familiar a Sakura y de repente grito  
  
Sakura - ERIOL ESTAS AQUÍ pense que no vendrías  
  
Eriol - pues ya ves, trate de resolver mis asuntos rápido para poder venir a ver tu ceremonia pero creo que llegue algo tarde  
  
Sakura - no importa eso, lo que importa es que pudiste venir - Sakura le dirigió una sonrisa (no vallan a pensar mal, Eriol no es nada de Sakura, solo amigo). y así la fiesta continuó muy alegre, Sakura siguió conversando con todos, hasta con el nuevo muchacho que había conocido, y así se acabo todo el nerviosismo de Sakura, pero no sabía todavía lo que le esperaba.  
  
Bien por fin pude escribir el capitulo sin dificultades, no se vallan a desesperar, porque tal ves no pueda subir el próximo capitulo muy pronto, esque ya empiezo exámenes esta semana y tengo que hacer un trabajo para una vieja loca que se le ocurrió escogerme a mi y una amiga para un concurso pero pronto saldré de vacaciones y podré subir el siguiente capitulo, porfa les encargo que manden reviews y me den sugerencias o su opinión o si no manden un correo a adrivacu@hotmail.com. gracias a las personas que ya escribieron y les pido disculpas a los que ya leyeron el primer capitulo pero esque cuando subí el cap. lo subió incompleto y una buena parte no salió pero ya lo aregle y también, esque en mi computadora sale bien el archivo pero lo subo y se cambia todo y espero que ahora si les agrade como quedó bueno me despido y espero subir el siguiente capitulo lo mas pronto posible. 


	3. capitulo tres

7 diciembre 2003  
  
Hola a todos de nuevo, aquí estoy de nuevo con otro capitulo de mi historia, y pues haber si les gusta. agradezco mucho a las personas que se tomaron la molestia de mandar un review, y espero que manden mas reviews  
con sus opiniones o sugerencias no importa si no les gusta la historia.  
también le agradezco muchisisisismo a my buena amiga Hikari que me dio  
buenas ideas en este capitulo y me ha dado varias sugerencias.  
  
Sakura - ya estoy harta - grito, la pobre se encontraba detrás de una gran  
pila de papeles colocados en su escritorio - de no haber sido por esa semana de duro entrenamiento Yue, no creo que hubiera soportado. Sakura lo recordaba perfectamente, habían pasado ya tres años desde que fue nombrada como jefa del clan, recordaba ese duro entrenamiento y también la prueba.  
  
///////////////////////////////////////////// flash back  
///////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////  
  
Kero - Sakura levántate, es tarde  
  
Sakura - Kero déjame dormir, estoy muy cansada  
  
Kero - pero Sakura, tienes que ir con los ancianos, recuerda que te  
pidieron que estuvieras ahí temprano  
  
Sakura - es cierto, lo había olvidado - Sakura se levanto y se vistió  
rápido y bajo corriendo a desayunar  
  
Sakura - buenos días a todos, buenos días mamá - dijo mientras volteaba a  
ver un porta retratos en uno de los muebles de la cocina  
  
Touya - valla pense que el monstruo no se iba a levantar temprano  
  
Sakura - hermano, cuantas veces te he dicho y te tendré que decir que no  
soy un monstruo  
  
Fujitaka - muchachos, no creen que ya están muy grandes para esas peleas - les dijo con una gran sonrisa en el rostro - además, hay que apurarse que  
se nos va a hacer tarde  
  
Sakura - papá, para que quieren los ancianos que yo este hoy presente  
  
Fujitaka - no te preocupes hija, pero por favor échale muchas ganas  
  
Sakura - a que te refieres papá  
  
Touya - no te preocupes monstruo, tu solo échale ganas  
  
Sakura - no entiendo nada pero ya termine  
  
Fujitaka - muy bien ya nos podemos ir- los 3 se dirigieron al concilio, al  
parecer Yukito los vería ahí, mientras tanto en el carro Sakura iba  
tratando de descifrar el comportamiento de su familia, pero no había logrado nada, así llegaron al concilio y se toparon a Mizuki quien se llevó  
rápido a Sakura.  
  
Mizuki - bien Sakura, tienes que aprenderte esto - dijo mientras sacaba un  
pequeña lista de quien sabe donde, Sakura estaba tranquila hasta que la profesora desdoblo el papel, era un pedazo kilométrico de papel, en donde se encontraban en una pequeña letra muchos escritos, para su suerte mas de  
la mitad ya se los sabía y solo tenía que practicarlos  
  
Sakura - profesora, para que es todo esto  
  
Mizuki - no te preocupes Sakura, solo memorísate bien todo esto, y luego te  
iras a entrenar un poco - y así paso el día, Sakura y Yue llegaron  
exhaustos a casa, porque Yue? bueno porque a el también lo habían hecho  
entrenar muy duro.  
  
Al día siguiente Kero batallo mas para despertar a Sakura pero lo logró. todos se alistaron rápido, en media hora los cinco ya estaban en el carro camino al concilio (los cinco me refiero a Yukito, Kero, el papá de Sakura, su hermano y Sakura) y por mas que Sakura fuera despistada, sabía que algo  
pasaba pero que  
  
Sakura - Kero - dijo bajito mientras se acercaba al guardián - dime que es  
lo que ocurre  
  
Kero - no se Sakurita, no creo que te pueda decir  
  
Sakura - vamos Kero dime por favor - le dijo en tono suplicante y con cara  
de súplica  
  
Kero - esta bien Sakurita acércate - Sakura se acerco al guardián y este le  
dijo bajito - no se, no me quisieron decir porque no querían que te lo  
contara - Sakura se callo estilo anime con varias gotas en su nuca  
  
Fujitaka - bien llegamos - dijo mientras paraba el coche y todos se bajaban, al entrar Sakura pudo observar que había mucha gente y o mas raro,  
era que estaban en el gimnasio. ////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////  
///////////////////////////////////////////  
  
Sakura recordaba perfectamente esa prueba, y durante esos tres años ella se  
fue obligando a ser mas atenta, y saber que pasaba a su alrededor  
  
Yue - Sakura, sabes que tienes que terminar ese papeleo para hoy - la voz  
de su guardián la había sacado de sus pensamientos  
  
Sakura - lo se Yue - en ese momento su cara de frustración cambió a una con  
malicia - Yue, no quisieras ayudarme  
  
Yue - de que hablas Sakura  
  
Sakura - bueno llevo todo el día aquí con estos papeles, y pues ya estoy  
harta, no podrías terminar tu el trabajo  
  
Yue - pero Sakura que no se con exactitud que estas haciendo  
  
Sakura - bueno es fácil, solo lees los documentos y si están bien los  
firmas por favor ayúdame - lo último lo dijo de una manera suplicante  
  
Yue - esta bien - le dijo serio, Sakura celebró y agarro sus maleta y se  
dirigía a la puerta  
  
Yue - adonde vas Sakura  
  
Sakura - bien, como no he podido entrenar en tres días, voy a aprovechar el  
tiempo perdido  
  
Yue - pero Sakura ....... - Sakura ya se había ido y no había podido  
detenerla.  
  
¿? - sabes que no podemos darle mas tiempo  
  
¿?2 - pero señor, ella aún no lo encuentra, no podemos obligarla  
  
¿? - sabes que si podemos y vamos a tener que hacerlo Kinomoto  
  
Kinomoto - pero Nanasae, mi hija no va a estar de acuerdo, por lo menos  
denle un poco mas de tiempo  
  
Nanasae - lo siento Kinomoto pero ya no podemos darle mas tiempo  
  
Fujitaka - pero porque  
  
Nanasae - sabes que no nos gusta dar explicaciones pero la razón es porque hace una semana nos llego una carta de Hong Kong específicamente del clan  
Li, donde el jefe nos pide la mano de tu hija  
  
Fujitaka - pero, nosotros no tenemos una relación estrecha con ese clan  
  
Nanasae - lo sabemos, por eso esperamos a que se acabara el plazo para ver  
que sucedía pero, por lo visto tu hija no conoció a nadie así que hoy  
temprano mandamos una carta con la respuesta, así podremos hacer que  
nuestros clanes se unan mas. abísale a tu hija  
  
Fujitaka - si señor  
  
Sakura se encontraba entrenando un rato, se había puesto su traje y había aprovechado que el gimnasio estaba vacío, y esque varios jóvenes del clan  
ignoraban que Sakura era la jefa, así que le mandaban piropos o le insinuaban cosas. pero en estos momentos ella disfrutaba de la tranquilidad  
del lugar hasta que....  
  
¿? - hola Sakura, pense que ya no vendrías por aquí  
  
Sakura - y que te hace pensar eso  
  
¿? - bueno hace 3 días que no vienes y pues me han dicho que tienes mucho  
trabajo, y hablando de eso, como te escapaste del papeleo  
  
Sakura - jajajajaja bueno digamos que conseguí quien me supliera Yutaro -  
le dijo al joven con una gran sonrisa  
  
Yutaro - y quien es el desafortunado  
  
Sakura - Yue, quien mas  
  
Yutaro - O.O conseguiste que Yue te supliera, eso debió ser una gran asaña  
  
Sakura - pues la verdad no pero si batalle un poco para que aceptara  
  
Yutaro - bien, ya que estas aquí, te reto a un combate pero tu eliges en  
que área  
  
Sakura - esta bien acepto, pero escoge tu  
  
Yutaro - o no, eso si que no, tu lo vas a escoger porque si no dices que  
hago trampa  
  
Sakura - bien entonces serán artes marciales - le respondió con una gran  
sonrisa  
  
Yutaro - bien, pero esta ves voy a vencerte  
  
Sakura - ohhh Yutaro, por el simple hecho de que seas un Takashi, no  
significa que seas invencible  
  
Yutaro - a y me vas a decir que tu eres invencible por que eres la jefa del  
clan  
  
Sakura - yo nunca dije eso - le dijo mientras se ponía en posición de  
ataque  
  
Yutaro - bueno ya veremos quien es el mejor _ respondió Yutaro mientras hacía el primer movimiento de ataque. Yutaro era un joven alto y guapo, era parecido a su hermano Yamasaki solo que Yutaro era mayor y aparentemente  
mas maduro.  
  
En el área de combate, estaban peleando los des, por extrañas causas del destino nunca habían podido terminar un combate, siempre algo o alguien los  
interrumpía, los dos luchaban muy bien, cada uno atacaba y defendía de manera extraordinaria, pero derrepente Sakura hizo un movimiento dejando a  
Yutaro en el piso y ella sujetándolo para que no se levantara  
  
Sakura - te rindes Yutaro  
  
Yutaro - jamas - y en un rápido movimiento cambiaron posiciones dejando a  
Sakura inmóvil - y ahora quien es la que se tiene que rendir  
  
Sakura - y quien dijo que me tengo que rendir  
  
Yutaro - pues, que yo sepa no existe una técnica en las artes marciales que te saque de esta - pero Yutaro no pudo seguir hablando porque Sakura ya se  
había zafado y estaba encima de Yutaro dejándolo totalmente inmóvil  
Sakura - y ahora quien es el que se tiene que rendir - le dijo con una  
sonrisa triunfante  
  
Yutaro - no lo pienso hacer, además me agrada la forma en la que estas - Sakura no lo penso dos veces y en un abrir y cerrar de ojos ya estaba lejos  
de el gritandole  
  
Sakura - COMO TE ATREVES ERES UN PERVERTIDO  
  
Yutaro - jajajajajaja tranquila Sakura, solo lo decía en broma, como te  
habrás dado cuenta, ya no me estas sujetando y no me he rendido  
  
Sakura - eres un tramposo, eso no es justo  
  
Yutaro - bueno, tu utilizaste un movimiento fuera de las artes marciales,  
ya estamos a mano, ahora continuamos???  
  
Sakura - claro pero ...... - no había podido terminar su frase porque al  
parecer alguien le había llamado  
  
Fujitaka - Sakura, que bueno que te encuentro, necesito hablar con tigo  
  
Sakura - claro papá ya voy, Yutaro, creo que tendremos que terminar la  
pelea después  
  
Fujitaka - oh lo siento joven Takashi, no me había fijado en que se  
encontraba aquí  
  
Yutaro - no se preocupe señor, y Sakura, nos vemos después ok  
  
Sakura - si claro -le respondió al joven con sus típicas sonrisas y se fue con su papá , en todo el camino no hablaron y Sakura podía notar confusión en la mirada de su padre, pero era el él que quería hablar con ella y mejor espero a que su padre le dijera lo que sucedía. así llegaron a la oficina  
de su padre y ella tomo asiento  
  
Fujitaka - Sakura, dime pudiste hablar con el consejo  
  
Sakura - si padre, y me han informado que no podrá ser posible  
  
Fujitaka - entonces vas mañana  
  
Sakura - si papá, no les importo la razón, y me dijeron que era urgente que  
valla  
  
Fujitaka - mmm es una lastima, tendrás que pasar tu cumpleaños sola  
  
Sakura - lo se padre, pero bueno es necesario sacrificar algunas cosas si  
quiero seguir en el puesto no???  
  
Fujitaka - Sakura, no me agrada ser yo quien te de esta noticia pero el  
consejo te dio hasta los 20 años para que tu consiguieras a alguien  
  
Sakura - lo recuerdo padre pero porque sacas ese tema  
  
Fujitaka - bueno, el consejo al ver que no habías conocido a alguien te ha  
comprometido  
  
Sakura - QUE, NO PUEDE SER no me pueden obligar, no es justo  
  
Fujitaka - lo siento Sakura pero fueron las condiciones que se te  
impusieron  
  
Sakura - acaso estas de su parte, es que no puede ser, no es justo, con  
quien me quieren casar? - Sakura estaba totalmente alterada  
  
Fujitaka - al parecer llego una carta del clan Li, del jefe  
  
Sakura - pero papá, el jefe del clan Li ya debería estar casado, si se  
supone que tenía 60 años  
  
Fujitaka -Sakura recuerda que cambiaron al jefe hace unos años  
  
Sakura - papá aun así, nos es justo, no me voy a casar con el  
  
Fujitaka - SAKURA YA BASTA, TE ESTA COMPORTANDO DE UNA FORMA IRRESPONSABLE, el asunto esta cerrado, te vas a casar con el. - y ya mas calmado agrego -  
Sakura, tu no eres así, tu siempre buscas alguna solución o afrontas el  
problema pero en estos momentos no lo demuestras.  
  
él tenia razón, así no era ella, ella había aprendido a ser responsable, era dulce y alegre pero a la es exigente, sabía como comportarse en cada  
situación pero en estos momentos ella no podía controlarse, solo se  
levanto, y tratando de evitar que unas lagrimas salieran por sus ojos,  
salió de la habitación y se fue a su oficina.  
  
bueno y que tal quedo, es el mas largo que he hecho y todo gracias a las  
personas que me ayudaron, y pensar que cuando empecé a escribir este capitulo no se me ocurría nada, Hikari, gracias por tu consejo, lo seguí al  
pié de letra y pude escribir el capítulo. y bueno ya saben, cualquier  
comentario, sugerencias o lo que quieran manden un review o manden un  
mensaje a adrivacu@hotmail.com y espero poder escribir pronto otro capítulo, ya mero salgo de vacaciones y tal ves el siguiente capitulo sea  
mas largo pero quien sabe, bueno me despido y ya saben dejen reviews 


	4. capitulo cuatro

17 - diciembre - 2003  
  
¡¡¡holasss!!! a todos los que leen mi fic, antes que nada y como siempre quiero agradecer a g_mercury y Celina sosa por haber mandados sus reviews y g_mercury, sigue con tu fic de secretos de un pasado, que ni siquiera a nosotras nos quieres decir el final y bueno pues nomás les digo 1 cosa mas, dejen reviews, porque de verdad me ayudan a saber si sigo con la historia o solo la mando a las personas que quieran seguir leyéndola y no pierdo mi tiempo en escribirla, nada les cuesta picarle al botoncito que dice go ahí abajito de la historia ok  
  
Sakura salió de la oficina de su padre y se dirigió a su oficina evadiendo a cualquier persona que se le cruzara enfrente, incluyendo a Yue. El día siguiente Sakura estaba en su casa, Tomoyo había insistido tanto en ir que Sakura no tuvo mas remedio que dejarla ir, ellas dos y Yue estaban esperando a Touya quien no informado siquiera a Sakura, deliberadamente se unió al grupo y Sakura con lo buena gente que es no le dijo nada, después de todo le podría ayudar a salir del compromiso, mientras tanto Sakura hablaba con su padre.  
  
Sakura - muy bien papa, a donde voy a ir  
  
Fujitaka - den el aeropuerto va a estar alguien esperándote, según la información que se me dio van a ser personas del clan Li  
  
Sakura - ok, y en donde va a ser la reunion  
  
Fujitaka - aun no se decide bien  
  
Sakura - entonces para que quieren que valla tan temprano  
  
Fujitaka - no se hija, eso te lo dirán allá  
  
Sakura - entonces ya tengo que salir si no llegare tarde- le dijo a su padre y acto seguido le grito a Touya por quinta vez - TOUYA SE NOS VA A HACER TARDE YA BAJA  
  
Touya - ya voy no me apresuren - le grito a los demás mientras bajaba con las maletas pero ya se les había hecho muy tarde y solo con mucha suerte lograrían llegar a tiempo.  
  
Sakura - Touya te voy a matar  
  
Touya - tranquilízate monstruo, ademas no tarda mucho en salir  
  
Sakura - no Touya, solo 1 hora - le respondió en tono sarcástico - ademas que impresión les vamos a dar, que somos unos irresponsables  
  
Tomoyo - tranquilízate Sakura, ya veras que todo se solucionará  
  
Yukito - tiene razón Sakura, tranquila. después de una hora en que los dos hermanos se la pasaron peleando, por fin el altavoz dio el aviso del siguiente vuelo a Hong Kong.  
  
Sakura - y aquí vamos solo espero que Touya no haga lo mismo que en la última reunión - todos excepto Touya se rieron ante el comentario  
  
***********************Flash back ***********************  
  
Sakura - muy bien señores, que se les ofrece  
  
¿? - bien señorita, hemos sabido que usted es la nueva jefe del clan Kinomoto  
  
Sakura - así es pero que tiene que ver  
  
¿? - pues no sabemos si podrá ayudarnos, ya que apenas hace un tiempo tiene el puesto  
  
Sakura - créame señor que le puedo servir igual que si tuviera 10 años en el puesto Touya - SAKURA TENEMOS QUE HABLAR - el había entrado a la brava a la oficina de Sakura,  
  
Sakura - Touya ahora no, que no ves que estoy ocupada  
  
Touya - NO ME IMPORTA QUE LOS ANCIANOS ESTEN AQUÍ, SOY TU HERMANO Y TENGO TODO EL DERECHO DE HABLAR CON TIGO  
  
Sakura - TOUYA KINOMOTO SAL DE ESTA OFICINA EN ESTE MISMO INSTANTE Y ESPERA A QUE TE LLAME - Touya cambio su semblante a uno de miedo, Sakura nunca le hablaba así, y antes de que ella volviera a abrir la boca Touya ya estaba afuera esperando a su hermana. Sakura siguió con su junta y cuando hablo con Touya resulto ser una tontería que había exagerado Touya  
  
************* fin flash back ****************************  
  
así el viaje siguió, iba a ser algo largo así que Tomoyo saco su música, Touya hablaba con Yukito y Sakura se dispuso a descansar, pues no sabía cuando volvería a dormir, conociendo esas juntas. --------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
era un lugar oscuro y frío, al parecer no estaba nadie mas que ella, ¿qué estaba haciendo hay? ni siquiera ella lo sabía, intento gritar pero estaba muy cansada y el frío le calaba demasiado, no podia levantarse ya que estaba amarrada y tirada en el piso, pero entonces escucho unas voces,  
  
¿?1 - seguro que es ella?  
  
¿?2 - si señor, estoy seguro y pronto vendrá el otro  
  
¡'1 - bien, esto esta saliendo a la perfección pero asegura que ella no pueda escapar, la quiero muerta y al otro también cuando todo esto termine  
  
¿?2 - pero señor, ccomo lo lograremos, el tipo va a estar muy atento  
  
¿?1 - jajajaja si pudimos con ella, podremos con él - el parecer las voces se estaban yendo, ella no sabía que había sido todo eso, ni siquiera sabía donde estaba hasta que escucho otras voces  
  
¿? - Sakura, Sakura despierta ya llegamos  
  
Sakura - o, lo siento Tomoyo,  
  
Tomoyo - no te preocupes pero ya llegamos y no querrás que se te haga mas tarde ¿o si?  
  
Sakura - no Tomoyo ya voy. - Sakura y los demás bajaron del avión, ella iba tratando de planear una escusa pera que los ancianos no le dijeran nada, pero por mas que lo intentaba no lograba crear una escusa convincente pero una voz la sacó de sus pensamientos  
  
¿? - disculpe - dijo dirigiéndose a Sakura - usted es Sakura Kinomoto verdad, soy Isaky Li  
  
Sakura - y que le hace pensar a usted joven Li que yo soy la tal Sakura  
  
Isaky - bueno señorita, usted encaja perfectamente con las características que se nos dieron y pues también es obvio que tiene una presencia muy poderosa  
  
Sakura - muy bien joven, veo que viene muy bien informado  
  
Isaky - ese es mi deber señorita Kinomoto  
  
Touya - y como estamos tan seguros que usted es quien dice ser  
  
Sakura - oh vamos Touya, tienes que hacer eso cada ves que vamos a algún lugar, confía en mi  
  
Touya - pero Sakura, hay que estar seguros - le dijo en voz baja a su hermana. como siempre Touya mostraba su lado sobreprotector  
  
Sakura - Touya, no te preocupes, no hay nada que nos haga sospechar de él  
  
Yukito - bien creo que es momento de que nos vallamos si no, no tendremos tiempo de prepararnos para la reunión  
  
Isaky - es cierto, señorita Kinomoto se le ha pedido que venga temprano porque Ieran Li quiere verle y comer con ustedes  
  
Tomoyo - ¿Ieran Li? quien es ella  
  
Isaky - es la madre del jefe, al parecer nuestro superior no podrá atenderles y le pidió a su madre que los atendiera ella, pero basta de rodeos, vamos por su equipaje y los llevare a la mansión Li.  
  
Todos fueron a buscar su equipaje y siguieron al joven pero en el camino Sakura se adelanto para hablar con el joven  
  
Sakura - disculpe, pero que es usted del jefe  
  
Isaky - pues bien, yo soy primo de el, a que se debe la pregunta?  
  
Sakura - no, solo quería saber mas sobre este asunto,  
  
Isaky - señorita con todo respeto creo que eso lo debería consultar con la señora Ieran o con el señor Li Syoran  
  
Sakura - Li Syoran, el es el jefe?  
  
Isaky - así es señorita .  
  
Sakura se había quedado pensativa y poco después ya se encontraba atrás de todos muy sumida en sus pensamientos, algo en ese nombre le sonaba familiar pero de donde, Syoran Li, ella sabia que en algun lado lo había escuchado pero donde.  
  
bueno, aquí lo termino, y no se que también allá quedado pero la vdd es que me enferme hace unos días y pues no es fácil escribir en este estado y agréguenle que se me fue la inspiración en este capitulo, y pues ténganme paciencia, no se cuando pueda escribir el siguiente capitulo y a los que leen esta historia y no dejan reviews, por lo menos tomence la molestia una sola ves de dejarlos, porque no saben cuanto motivan a seguir escribiendo. bueno me despido y ya saben, dejen reviews o mándenme un mensaje a la dirección de correo adrivacu@hotmail.com y por cierto, ¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡FELIZ NAVIDA!!!!!!!!! y tambien FELIZ AÑO NUEVO 


	5. capitulo cinco

29 /diciembre / 2003  
  
hola a todos, pss aquí toy otra vez con un nuevo capitulo de mi historia, se k me tarde pero porfabor ténganme paciencia, con eso de k me enferme falte una semana a la escuela y tuve k ponerme al día y luego en navidad se suponía k no íbamos a viajar y al último momento salimos de viaje y pues ya ven por cierto lo de los reviews ya esta arreglado ahora si ya pueden dejar todos reviews y por último espero k hayan pasado una feliz navidad y tengan un feliz año nuevo.  
  
Así que ya esta aquí - la voz resonaba en toda la habitación que ocupaban, estaba oscuro y solo se escuchaban las voces de tres hombres  
  
si señor, al parecer el concilio quería arreglar algunos asuntos con ella - dijo un hombre que por el tono de su voz era mas joven  
  
señor, quiere que me encargue de ella - interrumpio otra voz como de la misma edad que el otro joven  
  
si, pero no quiero fallos y tampoco la manera tradicional, no podemos arriesgarnos a que nos descubran entendido Kamijo.  
  
Kamijo - si señor pero entonces como le hago  
  
señor - Kamijo utilizaras la mente  
  
Ken - señor, quiere que lo acompañe  
  
señor - no es necesario ahora vete y recuerda, quiero un trabajo bien echo y en cuanto a ti Ken te tengo otro trabajo - dijo el hombre dirijiendose a Ken, mientras Kamijo desaparecia en aquella oscuridad.  
  
Sakura y los demás llegaron a una casa muy grande y lujosa, tenia unos inmensos jardines con arboles de todo tipo y tembien muchas flores, los jardines estaban decorados con lujosas estatuas y fuentes a un lado de la casa habia algo así como un edificio, era grande y pintado de un color diferente y mas serio y de ese edificio salian y entraban muchas personas, jovenes, viejos, adultos etc...  
  
Sakura - esto es hermoso, debe ser muy dificil mantener tan cuidado este enorme jardin - dijo Sakura mientras admiraba la belleza de la mancion  
  
Isaky - si, pero para eso contratamos a los mejores jardineros de Hong Kong - le respondio a Sakura mientras le salia una henorme gota en la nuca y le prguntaba en voz baja a Touya - siempre es así  
  
Touya - si, desde pequeña tiene esa tendencia también le gusta mucho diseñarle trajes a mi hermana pero con el tiempo ella se acostumbro y ya no le importa mucho - el asunto era que en cuanto Tomoyo vio que Sakura admiraba el jardin ella no habia perdido ni un momento y rapidamente ya tenia su camara en las manos y estaba gravando a Sakura pero aunque Sakura tuviera una gota en la nuca ya le era muy normal ese comportamiento  
  
Tomoyo - Sakura porfabor, parate alla, yquiero gravarte con el jardin, hay ahora aca no mejor aca - y así siguio Tomoyo y hubiera seguido de no haber sido por la interrupcion  
  
Ieran - señorita Kinomoto, me alegra que ya este aquí, soy Ieran Li - dijo la señora mientras se dirigia a ella y hacia una reverencia y Sakura le respondio igual  
  
Sakura - soy Sakura Kinomoto, ella es Tomoyo Daidoji, el es Touya Kinomoto y el es Yukito Tsukichiro la falsa identidad de mi guardian Yue - dijo señalando a cada uno mientras los presentaba - y lo siento mucho pero tuvimos algunos inconvenientes y no pudimos llegar antes  
  
Ieran - no te preocupes jovencita, debes estar cansada, porque no pasan, mientras se instalan yo mandare a que les preparen algo de comer  
  
Touya - no se preocupe, si es mucha molestia podemos quedarnos en algun otro lugar - la realidad era que a Touya no le agradaba en absoluto quedarse en la casa del prometido de Sakura, ni siquiera lo queria cerca de ella  
  
Ieran - como cren, no es ninguna molestia, hay mucho espacio para ustedes, pero disculpen a mi hijo porfabor, el debio de atenderlos pero tuvo algunos problemas en el clan y tuvo que quedarse a arreglarlos  
  
Sakura - no se preocupe señora, se como son esos problemas, y cambiando de tema, no me quisieron decir para que asuntos me querian aquí en Hong Kong, me podria informar usted  
  
Ieran - lo siento jovencita pero a mi solo se me dijo que vendrias, descansarias e irias a una junta con el consejo, pero con el retraso creo que solo tienes tiempo de comer algo y arreglarte  
  
Tomoyo - oh es cierto Sakura lo olvidaba, te he hecho un nuevo traje para que te presentes ante el clan  
  
Touya - Tomoyo pero si apenas le diste uno nuevo la semana pasada, no cres que exageras  
  
Yukito - oh vamos Touya, a Tomoyo le gusta dejala tranquila  
  
Tomoyo - gracias joven Yukito  
  
Yukito - bueno por lo que veo es hora de transformarme - dijo esto mientras aparecia el signo de Sakura bajo sus pies y sus largas y plateadas alas lo rodeaban para cambiar su forma y su rostro a uno mas serio ( y hermoso angel, ejem lo siento)  
  
Ieran - bien, Isaky, lleva a cada uno a sus habitaciones porfabor - le ordeno al joven mientras entraba a la casa y los demás hacian lo mismo, una ves instalados bajaron a comer y rapidamente Sakura se fue a cambiar su traje mientras Tomoyo trataba de convencer a los demás de que fueran a dar una vuelta mientras Sakura estaba en su reunion, pero no lo lograba, todos estaban muy serios, cada uno por una razón distinta, pero todo cambio cuando bajo Sakura con un rostro muy serio y un peluche amarillo iba detrás de ella tratando de disculparse  
  
Kero - lo siento Sakurita pero esque no me queria quedar solo haya, pero claro el maldito de Yue si podia venir pero si era logico el siempre es el favorito  
  
Sakura - Kero sabes que eso no es cierto, y no cambies la conversacion, se te dio una orden y no la cumpliste, dime con que cara me voy a presentar cuando llegue ante los ancianos y me reclamen la desobediencia de un guardian  
  
Kero - pero Sakurita ya te dije que lo siento, por fabor perdoname  
  
Tomoyo - oh vamos Sakura, no seas tan dura con el, el solo queria acompañarte, es mas porque no se va con nosotros mientras tu y Yue van a su junta  
  
Sakura - mmmm no Tomoyo no me agrada la idea de que ballan con kero  
  
Yue - por que no Sakura  
  
Sakura - bueno esque si los llegan a atacar va a ser mas dificil que Kero los pueda ayudar pues no debe ser visto en publico, mejor ve tu Yue  
  
Touya - pero Sakura, y tu, no pienso dejarte aquí sola  
  
Sakura - no te preocupes Touya, Yue los acompañara y Kero se quedara con migo, pero quien los va a llevar  
  
Isaky - si quieren yo les puedo enseñar la ciudad - dijo algo sonrojado el joven. y así ellos se fueron a pasear mientras Sakura agarraba una maleta(ya saben de esas maletas donde guardan las cosas para entrenar) y Kero se transormaba en la "la gran bestia del sello" y se dirijian hacia el edificio que estaba a un lado de la mancion Li  
  
ya esta aqui verdad?- dijo un joven de mirada seria  
  
Isaky - si, se esta acercando a la puerta - le respondio  
  
Syoran - bien, solo espero que se acuerde de mi  
  
Isaky - no se preocupe, aunque algo me preocupa  
  
Syoran - tu también lo sientes verdad?  
  
Isaky - si señor, y la verdad es algo poderosa  
  
Syoran - lo se, pero esperemos que no sea nada grave - y los dos jovenes entraron al salon donde seria la junta.  
  
lo siento, este capitulo estaba listo pero tuve unos problemas y se fue la luz en mi casa y no pude subir el capitulo antes, también originalmente pense que en este capitulo se reencontrarian Sakura y Li pero ya se alargo mucho así que tendran que esperar. y ya saben, reviews o un mensaje a mi correo adrivacu@hotmail.com y también si alguien se quiere contactar con migo, para preguntar algo o algo así también pueden bustarme en el msn. hasta pronto. 


	6. capitulo seis

Hola a todos, aquí estoy de nuevo aunque yo se que me tarde pero ya ven, aquí estoy, quiero pedirles que porfas me maden reviews y los que ya lo hacen muchisimas gracias  
  
ya todos estaban dentro del salon pero habia algo extraño, el ambiente estaba tenso y se sentia una presencia poco usual, aun así una de las pocas chicas que estaba ahi estaba tranquila pero su guardian sabia que algo en su mente le preocupaba, así la reunion dio inicio, un anciano bien vestido con una vestimenta verde y apropiado para un mago se paro y comenzo con las presentaciones  
  
anciano - mienbros del concilio, como se daran cuenta tenemos una invitada, se quedara aquí por un tiempo indefinido mientras se arreglan algunos asuntos pendientes, ella es la señorita Sakura Kinomoto, jefa del clan Kinomoto y la prometida de Syoran Li - el anciano espero a que todos terminaran de susurrar ys iguio hablando pero Sakura estaba pensando en otras cosas  
  
Sakura(pensando) - Syoran Li, porque me es tan familiar ese nombre, lo recuerdo pero de donde, diablos esto me pasa por ser tan distraida  
  
¿? - hola mujer, veo que estas muy entretenida en tus pensamientos - en la mente de Sakura se escucharon esas palabras pero Sakura no se inmuto, sospechaba que algo así pasaria - valla así que lo sospechabas  
  
Sakura - quien eres, te advierto que no te conviene jugar con migo(recuerden esto es en la mente de Sakura)  
  
¿? - jajajaja es una amenasa, te recuerdo que estoy en tu mente, y mi aura esta bien escondida, sera dificil que me localises pues entre mas tiempo este aquí mas te debilitas  
  
en el rostro de Sakura se formo una sonrisa de no sabes con quien te mete y le dijo al hombre - como se nota que nome conoses, acaso sabes con quien te has metido Kamijo  
  
Kamijo - como has sabido mi nombre - el rostro de Kamijo cambio a uno de sorpresa pero aun así el estaba seguro de que podria con ella - maestra de las cartas  
  
Sakura - bien sabes quin soy en tonses porque te sorprendes, hagamos un trato, si tu te rindes, y me ayudas yo no dire nada ni te hare nada.  
  
Kamijo - le soy fiel a mi señor, no podras hacerme nada  
  
Sakura - bien lo prefieres a la mala, entonses tienes a un jefe, si era de esperarse - Sakura comenso a caminar hacia el tipo pero ninguno de los dos atacaba pero lo que el tipo no sabia era que Sakura estaba logrando encontrar su aura y aunque sabia que en su mente no le iba a hacer nada al tipo en cuanto supiera donde estaba todo se arreglaria  
  
mientras tanto en el concilio Kero comenso a notar que el nivel de magia Sakura estaba bajando y su color de piel estaba mas blanco, pero el no sentia ninguna presencia.  
  
anciano - bien, esta reunion sera un poco mas corta de las demás, solo era necesario que se les presentara a la prometida del jefe de nuestro clan y decirles que mientras la señorita este aquí sera tratada con mucho respeto y .... - el anciano fue interrumpido bruscamente por una esfera que salia dirigida de los asientos donde estaban hacia un hombre que estaba sentado amero atrás con los ojos cerrados  
  
*mente de Sakura *  
  
Sakura - bien sigues sin querer rendirte, te advierto que es tu ultima oportunidad - ella estaba enfrente del sujeto sujetandolo con magia en una pared de aire  
  
Kamijo - no me rendire, tusabes muy bien que no me puedes matar en tu mente y mientras mas estes aquí mas te debilitas - le respondio el sujeto con una sonrisa de victoria  
  
Sakura - bien, entonces te lo adverti - y en sus manos aparecio una pequeña bola transparente que desaparecio rapido y dos segundos mas tarde el tipo tampoco estaba en la mente de Sakura  
  
Sakura abrio los ojos rapido y se dio cuenta que todos la miraban, todos se habian dado cuenta que ella abia mandado la esfera pero ella los ignoro y con un movimiento de la mano atrajo la esfera con el hombre adentro  
  
Kamijo - como lo lograste, no es posible  
  
Sakura - te lo adverti - su rostro era serio - te dije que no sabias con quien te estabas metiendo, cuando tu estabas en mi mente logre sentir tu aura y mientras te entretenia logre localisarte, ahora dime quien te mando  
  
anciano - exigimos una explicacion inmediata de lo que ocurre  
  
¿? - no cree que es obvio - hablo un joven al centro de todos - el tipo a tratado de entrar a la mente de la señorita Kinomoto - Sakura volteo a ver al hombre, extrañamente se le hacia muy familiar, sus ojos eran cafes y su pelo también, era alto y también se notaba que ejercitaba mucho  
  
Sakura - le he hecho una pregunta joven Kamijo, quien te mando  
  
Kamijo - nadie me a mandado, he venido a desaserme de ti y lo lograre  
  
Kero - que te hace pensar eso - Kero sentia como su ama estaba débil hasta su palides era notable a simple vista  
  
Kamijo - no tengo porque darle explicaciones a un arremedo de tigre  
  
Kero - que has dicho - el se levanto y estaba apunto de atacarlo cuando  
  
Sakura - Kero basta, no voy a aceptar ese comportamiento - ella trato de levantarse pero al momento de estar a dos pasos de la silla se callo y Kero la atrapo  
  
Kero - Sakurita, no te esfuerses estas muy débil  
  
Kamijo - ves a lo que me refiero, no aguantaras mucho consiente y tu esfera tampoco y como estaras débil te podre eliminar  
  
Sakura - en eso te equivocas, no importa lo que me pase a mi, ese escudo seguira así yo muera y nadie podra desacerlo solo yo  
  
Kero - ¡¡¡estas loca!!!! como se te ocurre hacer tal tonteria, ese escudo gasta muchas de tus energias y ya de porsi estabas muy débil  
  
Sakura - Kero, no te procupes estoy bien si - le dijo al guardian esbosando una sonrisa y se dio cuenta que el jovende ojos cafes la estaba viendo, de echo llevaba un buen rato haciendolo así que volteo a verlo, se quedo estatica, estaba segura haberlo visto antes pero no recordaba donde pero tenia que admitir que el chico era guapo pero quien era?, ya caunod reacciono le pidio a Kero que le ayudara a levantarse  
  
Kero - pero Sakurita estas muy débil porque no mejor te escusas y te llevo a descansar, estoy seguro que ellos entenderan  
  
Sakura - no Kero, tengo que quedarme toda la junta  
  
Syoran - Sakura, creo que es mejor que si vallas a descansar - le dijo el joven acercandose  
  
Sakura - quien eres?  
  
Syoran - no me recuerdas, soy Syoran Li, nos conocimos hace tres años - le respondio mientras ayudaba a levantarse a Sakura notando la mirada de fastidio del guardian  
  
Sakura - entonces tu eres el jefe de tu clan???? - dijo sorprendida y a la ves cansada Sakura, se notaba que mientras mas pasaba mas se cansaba  
  
Syoran - si, yo soy - le dedico una sonrisa pero Sakura ya no pudo mas y se desmayo  
  
Syoran - mmm veo que no aguanto mas, es comprensible - volteo el rostro asia los ancianos y les dijo - llevense a ese tipo de aquí, metanlo a una prision magica  
  
Anciano - pero que va a hacer usted  
  
Syoran - la llevare a descansar a su habitacion, todos los demás se pueden retirar  
  
Kero - alto, tu no vas a llevar a Sakura a ningún lado  
  
Syoran levanto una ceja y se dirigio al guerdian - no creo que sea momento de discutir que puedo y no puedo hacer, hay que llevarla a dascansar ya - y se dirigio a la salida  
  
mientras tanto en la ciudad de Hong Kong caminaban Touya, Yukito, Tomoyo y Isaky, este ultimo les iba enseñando el lugar, ya habian visitado varios lugares y ya habian pasado dos horas desde que salieron de la casa de los Li, pero derrepente Yukito se detubo rapido  
  
Tomoyo - que pasa Yukito  
  
Yukito - algo le paso a Sakura  
  
Touya - ¡¡¡QUE, COMO QUE ALGO LE PASO A MI HERMANA!!! - Touya como siempre preocupado por su hermana, habia reaccionado algo (algo, mas bien muy ) fuerte así que todos los que estaban cerca de ellos lo voltearon a ver  
  
Tomoyo - n_nU jeje mm Touya creo que deberias controlarte un poco, dime Yukito que paso  
  
Yukito - nos e, pero mi otro yo siente que Sakura esta muy débil  
  
Touya - lo sabia, no debimos dejar a Sakura sola en ese lugar  
  
Isaky - que estas insinuando, el clan Li es uno de los lugares mas seguros de Hong Kong - Touya e Isaky tenían venitas en sus frentes y estaban rojos de coraje, Isaky pertenecia a ese clan y no iba a dejar que cualquiera lo insultara así mientras que Touya queria saber que le habia pasado a su hermana y no se controlaba  
  
Tomoyo - chicos, creo que no es momento de pelearse  
  
Yukito - Tomoyo tiene rason, creo que deberiamos ir a ver como esta Sakura - eso hizo que Touya reaccionara y saliera corriendo a la direccion en la que se encontraba el clan y todods los demás lo siguieron  
  
¿? - señor, puedo pasar - dijo un joven algo preocupado y asomandose a la puerta  
  
Fujitaka - claro Yutaro, pasa que se te ofrese - el padre de Sakura tenia un semblante muy serio y sus ojos denotaban preocupacion  
  
Yutaro - señor hay algo que no me ha dejado tranquilo desde que se fue Sakura, siento que algo va a pasar  
  
Fujitaka - tu también lo sientes muchacho  
  
Yutaro - si pero no estaba muy seguro, queria consultarlo con usted, creo que hay mas personas que también sospechan - Yutaro se dirigio a sentarse cuando Fujitaka le hizo la seña de que lo hiciera  
  
Fujitaka - no te preocupes Yutaro, Sakura va a estar bien, se que te preocupas por ella  
  
Yutaro - señor como lo supo digo no es que ... bueno yo - el rostro del muchacho estaba muy rojo  
  
Fujitaka sonrio y le dijo - no te preocupes recuerda lo que ella dice "pase lo que pase todo estara bien"  
  
Yutaro - si señor - ellos se quedaron un momento callados y después Yutaro volvio a preguntar - señor si no es mucha molestia, porque Sakura iba tan triste, no me lo quiso decir  
  
Fujitaka - Yutaro ella - su rostro cambio a una de preocupacion - esta comprometida con el jefe del clan Li  
  
el rostro de Yutaro palidecio, era sabido por su padre que a el le gustaba Sakura pero contra el consejo no pudo hacer nada  
  
Yutaro - gracias señor, me retiro - le dijo con el rostro agachado y se fue  
  
señor - ese inutil ha fallado, cuantas veces le habia decho que no se confiara  
  
Ken - señor, si quiere voy yo, en estos momentos esta débil y estoy seguro que lo lograre  
  
señor - no, ella esta débil pero en estos momentos debe estar muy vigilada por todo el clan  
  
Ken - entonces que ago - le dijo con rostro de fastidio el joven  
  
señor - prepara algunos hombres, suficientes para acabar con unoas cuantas familias de magos, dentro de unos días atacaras no te preocupes  
  
Ken - si señor, con su permiso me retiro  
  
Syoran iba cargando a Sakura para dejarla en su cuarto mientras de tras de el iba un guerdian muy enojado, al entrar a la casa llego la madre de Syoran pero prefirio esperar a preguntarle después, dejo a Sakura con el guerdian y bajo a hablar con su madre y en cuanto bajo el ultimo escalon llegaron Tomoyo, Yukito, Touya e Isaky, y Syoran les explico a su madre y los acompañantes de Sakura lo que habia pasado.  
  
por fin he terminado, lo siento por tardar tanto pero mi maquina es muy lenta y me desespera mucho escribir pork batallo tanto pero ya ven aquí sigo, haciendo berrinches con esta porqueria, quiero agradecer a Celina Sosa ( gracias por tomarte tu tiempo y leer mi fic, y lo siento pero creo que te vas a tener que esperar un rato mas para ver romanse entre Sakura y Li), también a g_mercury (luego me dices que tal quedo ) Aris (que bueno que te esta gustando ) bien me despido y espero ver sus opiniones de este capitulo, manden reviews o si no manden un mensaje a mi correo adrivacu@hotmail.com también me pueden agregar al msn si desean, nos vemos depsues. 


	7. capitulo siete

Era ya muy noche, no podía dormir algo extraño le inquietaba y no sabia que era, se puso boca arriba y comenzó a observar el techo, ¿cómo diablos alguien había podido burlar la seguridad de su clan? eso era prácticamente imposible a menos que fuera alguien del mismo clan pero lo habría reconocido, y lo que mas le intrigaba, ¿por qué la atacaron a ella? que les había hecho, eran tantas dudas en su cabeza, termino resignándose y se levanto, decidió ir por un baso de leche y después ver si se dormía, salió de su habitación y bajo.  
  
ya habían pasado unas 7 horas desde el ataque a su prometida y no tenia la menor idea de cómo estaba pero era notorio su cansancio cuando la llevo, en cuanto la dejo en su habitación les explico a todos lo que había pasado, su madre tenía un rostro de confusión seguramente pensaba lo mismo que él en estos momentos, la mujer de pelo negro y ojos amatistas tenía un rostro preocupado, su guardián el tal Yue seguía serio pero su mirada mostraba preocupación y el tipo de pelo café reacciono totalmente distinto a los demás.  
  
////////////////////////////////////////////// flash back //////////////////////////////////////////////////  
  
Shaoran - fue atacada en plena junta, al parecer un ataque mental, estaba muy débil pero aun así ella uso un hechizo más, era algo así como una esfera y encerró a su atacante, no sabemos como es que pudo entrar en la junta  
  
Touya - ¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡QUE!!!!!!!! lo sabia, este lugar no es seguro para mi hermana, que no este lugar era uno de los mas seguros del lugar - Touya se había levantado de su asiento demasiado rápido y muy enojado - escúchame bien mocoso mas te vale que durante el tiempo que estemos aquí no le pasa nada malo a mi hermana, si algo le pasa  
  
Shaoran - ¡¡¡¡ a quién le dices mocoso , acaso sabes con quien estas hablando !!!! además -agregó tratando de calmarse - no me tiene que pedir que la proteja, eso ya es parte de mis prioridades  
  
////////////////////////// fin del flash back ///////////////////////////////////////////////////////////  
  
siguió su camino silencioso hasta la cocina pero entre mas se acercaba mas ruidos escuchaba, era como si alguien estuviera buscando algo en la cocina......  
  
Recorrió su vista por el lugar, todo estaba oscuro y de nuevo esas voces, aun no podía saber con exactitud sus palabras pero ya distinguía que eran dos hombre pero se sentían muchas presencias malignas, trato de escuchar con atención pero era imposible, lo único que escuchaba era lo mismo de siempre pero no lo comprendía bien, a quien mas querían y como esque estaba encerrada, una ves mas intento moverse pero era inútil, igual que en su sueño anterior sus pies y manos estaban atados pero claro que tonta porque no utilizar la magia?, no por nada había ido a entrenar todos esos años con Eriol pero al momento de intentarlo no pudo, empezó a sentir un agudo dolor en su cabeza.  
  
abrió los ojos y trato de recuperarse de ese sueño, ya era la segunda ves y eso no podía significar nada bueno, pero algo la saco de sus pensamientos, a pesar de la oscuridad pudo ver que la habitación en la que se encontraba no era la suya y se sintió perdida, entonces lo recordó, estaba en Hong Kong, con el clan Li, con su prometido, por un momento olvido su dolor de cabeza pero en el momento en que recordó al supuesto prometido volvió, era insoportable.  
  
Sakura - supongo que es el efecto del hechizo - susurro despacio pero aun así su guardián le había escuchado  
  
Yue - Sakura que bueno que ya despertaste, que sucede?  
  
Sakura - oh Yue, no es nada pero dime ¿acaso te he despertado?  
  
Yue - no Sakura, ya sabes que casi no duermo y menos cuando estas en esas condiciones  
  
Sakura se había levantado mientras el guardián decía esas palabras y se dirigía a la puerta pero paro y se volteo a Yue - dime, ¿qué horas son?  
  
Yue - son como las 12 de la noche, porque Sakura  
  
Sakura - esto es genial - dijo en tono sarcástico - ahora que puedo hacer  
  
Yue - porque Sakura, que te pasa  
  
Sakura - no es nada grave es solo que he despertado con un dolor de cabeza muy grande y bueno quería ir por alguna pastilla  
  
Yue - te esforzaste demasiado Sakura, porque no utilizaste otro hechizo parecido en lugar de esa protección, sabes que te quita demasiadas energías - su rostro cambió a un mas serio mientras hablaba  
  
Sakura - Yue no podía dejar que escapara, sabía que tarde o temprano me desmayaría y quería estar segura de que no escapara además no creo que eso hubiera evitado este dolor de cabeza  
  
Yue - en eso te equivocas, si no te hubieras esforzado tanto después del ataque, en estos momentos tu dolor de cabeza seria mucho mas leve, mucho mas  
  
Sakura - tranquilo Yue, ya ves que estoy bien, ahora voy a buscar la cocina y ver si encuentro algo queme ayude con este dolor - se volteo y le dedico una gran sonrisa a su guardián.  
  
salió de la habitación y trato de ubicarse, si mal no lo recordaba, el comedor quedaba en el otro lado de la mansión y si sus suposiciones eran correctas la cocina debía quedar por el comedor, se dirigió hacia donde creía que era la cocina y la encontró, ahora solo tenía que encontrar alguna aspirina que le quitara ese maldito dolor de cabeza así que se puso a buscar por todos los cajones esperando encontrar lo que buscaba, no había prendido la luz para no molestar a nadie derrepente la luz se prendió y Sakura se sobresalto logrando que su dolor de cabeza aumentara un poco mas  
  
Shaoran - ¿Sakura, que haces aquí?, no deberías estar descansando  
  
Sakura lo miro un momento con curiosidad y luego lo reconoció, tenia que admitir que era guapo pero en ese momento su dolor de cabeza podía mas haci que lo primero que hizo fue preguntarle..  
  
Sakura - escucha no tendrás una aspirina por aquí - cuando termino de decirlo se puso algo roja y trato de disculparse - lo siento, es solo que he despertado con un dolor de cabeza y por no molestar a nadie lo primero que hice fue buscar algo  
  
Shaoran - jajajaja no te preocupes, ven sígueme - Shaoran agarro su mano y la condujo por algunos pasillos hasta llegar a un a pequeña alacena (digo a comparación de toda la casa esa era una pequeña alacena) entró y saco un botecito y se lo dio a Sakura - ten, creo que con una estará bien  
  
Sakura - no lo creo, es demasiado mi dolor pero esto no se toma con agua  
  
Shaoran - mmm es cierto olvide ese pequeño detalle, entonces vallamos por una baso de agua para que te tomes las pastillas - su rostro en ese momento mostraba ternura.  
  
fueron de vuelta hacía la cocina de nuevo para darle esa pastilla a Sakura, se tomo dos y luego se sentaron en la mesa donde comen la servidumbre (no se de que otra manera llamarles) y se quedaron un rato en silencio, Shaoran veía muy atento a Sakura y ella veía a la mesa esperando a que el dolor pasara sin percatarse por el momento que él le estaba mirando, después de un rato de silencio ella subió su mirada hacía sus ojos y sonrió  
  
Sakura - gracias, de no ser por ti seguiría con este dolor de cabeza  
  
Shaoran - y dime, como te sientes  
  
Sakura - bien, gracias - ella seguía sonriendo pero en su mente estaban los ojos de él, eran de un color ambarino, tan bonitos " después de todo no sería tan malo casarme con él, pero...." penso ella  
  
Shaoran - Sakura me estas escuchando?? - él pasaba su mano por los ojos de Sakura como intentando llamar su atención y derrepente ella reaccionó  
  
Sakura - o lo siento Shaoran, que me decías? - se notaba apenada, sus mejillas estaban algo rojas.  
  
Shaoran - no te preocupes Sakura es solo que te estaba diciendo si no querías un baso de leche o algo mas, unas galletas o no se algo mas  
  
Sakura - oh no , eres muy amable pero creo que ya es demasiado  
  
Shaoran - no te preocupes, estas en tu casa, después de todo vas a tener que irte acostumbrando... - se callo, temía haber hecho algo mal pero ella volteo a verle y le pregunto de manera seria  
  
Sakura - Shaoran, quien fue el de la idea de comprometernos? - su mejillas se habían tornado mas rosas de lo que ya estaban y su vista estaba en el suelo, pero ella necesitaba saber eso  
  
Shaoran - yo fui Sakura, aquel día que te conocí en esa fiesta yo ... bueno yo .... vas a decir que es tonto pero creo que fue amor a primera vista, nunca te pude olvidar y hace poco me dijeron que tenia que casarme pronto así que lo primero que se me ocurrió fue decir que te quería a ti de prometida.  
  
en el fondo de su corazón, Sakura deseaba oír esas palabras pero no comprendía porque, tampoco comprendía su reacción, sentía la sangre subir a su cara y su corazón acelerado, será a caso que ella también se sentía atraída por el? eso no podía ser posible o si?  
  
Shaoran notó un poco la reacción de Sakura, el también tenia las mejillas algo rojas pero la veía a ella, veía sus ojos, su pelo, su rostro, - Sakura, que pasa?  
  
Sakura - eh ¿ o lo siento Shaoran no es nada solo que tu respuesta me ha sorprendido  
  
Shaoran - Sakura podrías acompañarme, tengo algo que darte, se que es tarde pero creo que no puedo esperar hasta mañana  
  
Sakura - si, además creo que se me espanto el sueño - su rostro estaba adornado con una gran sonrisa y unas mejillas algo rojizas.  
  
Shaoran dirigió a Sakura a una estancia luego le dijo que esperara hay y salió, después de algunos minutos él volvió algo chibeado y se acerco a Sakura y se agacho enfrente de ella (Sakura estaba en un sillón, sentada )  
  
Shaoran - Sakura, se que nuestro compromiso ya esta formalmente anunciado pero yo.... Sakura - Shaoran saco una cajita y la abrió - quieres.... tu quieres.. casarte con migo???  
  
hola!!!!!! creo que esta ves me tarde mucho en subir pero esque estaba con mi otro proyecto, "amarte a ti es un error" (que por sierto no se hasta cuando pueda actualizar el segundo capitulo) y no había tenido tiempo de terminar este capitulo, tengo planeado algo para este fic pero talves le cambie mucho a las ideas de mi mente y quede otra trama pero espero que quede igual de interesante, quiero agradecer los reviews de Celina Sosa, Silvita y Tóyota y ya me despido, espero poder actualizar pronto, tratare 


End file.
